


Wild Adapter Ficlets and Request Fills

by Reddwarfer



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Wild Adapter ficlets, drabbles, and tiny requests. Each chapter will have its own separate summary, title, and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Say

Title: Never Say  
Rating: Teen  
For: Day 9 of 's June-Fic-A-Day. For 's [break my heart](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1098920.html) request.

 

Kubota never had any trouble with death. He killed more people than he can even recall, because the faces blurred together, mattering less with time. Even his own death, which he had predicted over and over again, seemed an ever changing goal set before him. He sat down on the sofa, and exhaled a cloud of smoke. It was nearing midnight, and the air was still hazy, too thick to sleep in even if he could.

He got to his feet, and put the cigarette out in the ever growing pile in the ashtray and walked to the doorway of his bedroom. If he closed his eyes, he could make out the sprawled-out form of the person who meant everything. He could kill everyone in the world to save Tokito, but he couldn't make the disease slowly eating him stop, and he couldn't make the world give Tokito back. Kubota stared at the empty bed and wondered if he could get used to living alone again.

There was a knock at the door, but he didn't bother getting it. It was probably someone that he knew, and none of those people mattered at all. He wandered out onto the balcony, "wok" he'd purchased from Kou in his hand. This time… _this time_ …he was sure he'd be the one to die first…


	2. One More Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things, thoughts, they can change in a moment.

Title: One More Time Around  
Rating: Teen  
Contains: Flippant referral to suicide.

 

Kubota floats, water in his eyes, making his already poor vision worse. Tokito is in his arms, floating with him. Strangely, he thinks the moment perfect, despite everything. 

When he wakes, which he never does quietly, Tokito complains. It almost makes Kubota smile. Only almost, because his mind can still see the cuts on Tokito's hands, and despite killing everyone on the ship, he still feels the desire for revenge.

It's then that Tokito voices something he's only thought on briefly. Just why were they fighting so hard to live? It seems the very antithesis of his conviction that death will come for him, and come soon.

"Do you want to sink into this water?" he asks suddenly, and Tokito doesn't answer immediately. In that moment, all he can think is that he wouldn’t mind it at all, because it's not him; it's them. He wonders, maybe hopes, Tokito feels the same.

"…No," Tokito finally answers, mumbling an excuse about catching colds. Kubota thinks, then, they can't die just yet. There're two games Tokito hasn't finished yet, and an unfinished pack of cigarettes on their bed stand.


	3. Dramitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get back to normal. Almost.

Title: Dramitol  
Rating: Teen

 

Kubota frowned as he looked at his last pack of cigarettes, turning it upside down, and watching the mess of wet paper and tobacco fall to the ground in messy, wet clumps. 

"Hmm," he said, throwing what remained at the nearby trashcan. His glasses were lost somewhere, and he could hear the pack thwack against the sides of the barrel, and onto the ground. 

Tokito looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Kubo-chan, how…are you?"

He looked over at Tokito, soaked to his skin, and wearing a strange expression on his face. It wasn't the first question Tokito wanted to ask, he could tell. Kubota smiled, dripped on the ground. "Wet."

The smile remained as he watched the expressions flit across Tokito's face. First surprise, then amusement, then annoyance, then amusement once more. "Kubo-chan, you idiot."

They stopped walking about three metres away from the convenience store near their house. Kubota inched close to Tokito, until he could see the small clear drops of water from his own hair drip onto Tokito's face. There was a moment of hesitation, then he leaned closer until he wouldn't have been able to see anything, even if he still had his glasses.

He pulled back after a few moments, and once more drank in the various expressions on Tokito's face. The one he was seeing now was new. He liked it.

"Tokito, how are you?" he asked, walking once more. He wondered if the store minded if he paid for his cigarettes with soggy money.

With a grin, and a slight tug on his arm, Tokito replied, "Wet."


	4. Rounding Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching baseball is an acquired taste.

Title: Rounding Third  
Rating: Teen  
For: Day 11 of 's June-Fic-A-Day. For 's [Baseball](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1154698.html) request.

 

"Whatcha watchin', Kubo-chan?" Tokito flopped down on the sofa and failed at an attempt to take the remote.

Kubota stopped the second attempt by hitting Tokito in the face with a pillow. "Baseball."

"Baseball, Kubo-chan?" Tokito stared at the screen and watched as some guy tossed a ball at some other guy, who tried to hit it with a stick. "Why?"

"This is the first year that the BayStars have a chance at getting above last place." Kubota grabbed his pack of cigarettes and held them in his hand as he watched another guy try to hit the ball. 

"But what's the point of it?" Tokito scooted closer to Kubota, who then put his arm around Tokito's shoulder. "There is a point, right?"

"Well, one team tries to hit more runs than the other." 

"That's all?" 

"Well, the team also tries to strike the other team out. That means that they don't allow the other team to hit the ball." 

"Anything else?"

"Um…not really, no."

Tokito looked at Kubota, and then back at the screen. "Is it almost over?"

"It's the first inning," Kubota replied, slight smile on his face.

"Do I want to ask how many are left?"

Kubota didn't even glance at him, still focused on the guy who was now running in a large circle. "Eight after this one."

Sighing, Tokito tried to relax, and enjoy the game, but all he knew was that the guy on the mound took a freaking decade to toss the ball, the guys with the stick hit most of the balls, and the guys in the field couldn't catch things that fell on their noses. "These guys suck, Kubo-chan. I don't even know the game, and I can play better than these losers."

"Is that so," Kubota stood up, and walked to the balcony with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. 

Tokito nodded, and walked around the edge of the couch. "This is boring, anyhow. I bet it'd be boring even if they didn't suck. Let's do something else."

"I dunno. I was enjoying the game." Kubota tilted his head thoughtfully. "If something else could capture my attention…"

Tokito scowled, and tried to ignore the blush creeping across his cheeks. He turned off the television, and walked off to the bedroom. He hurriedly stripped out of his clothes, because whenever he let Kubota do it, it took longer than that jerk throwing the balls on that stupid game. Scurrying under the covers, he turned toward the wall, not wanting Kubota to see how red his face was.

Less than a minute later, Kubota walked into the room, and joined him on the bed after shedding his own clothes. "Eager, Tokito?"

"You sure you don't want to watch the game, Kubo-chan?" Tokito tried to squirm away from Kubota's fingers, but only ended up more firmly in his grasp.

Kubota chuckled, breath beating against his ear. "I never liked baseball. Too boring."

Turning, Tokito found himself face to face with Kubota's pleased expression. "You _mmumhmph_."


	5. Salvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kubota allows himself to be rearranged.

Rating: Teen  
AN: A little drabble written for my beloved Inksheddings. Many piles of love for you. Also, I can't get WA out of my brain and it's partially your fault. ♥

III

"Kubo-chan, let's have pizza tonight. I'm sick of curry," Tokito says, grinning widely at him.

"Yes, yes," he replies. He wants to kiss Tokito right now, but he refrains. Instead, he simply watches the way Tokito's face brightens as he looks through the pile of take-out menus they keep in a basket.

Maybe later, when it's dark, and they're in bed. Maybe when he's lying beside a Tokito, full and happy. Maybe then.

I

Kubota could feel the adrenaline that he'd been running on slowly leave him. The pain in his shoulder was emerging as a dull throb and his hands tingled from the vibration of too many bullets fired.

Only now, as he and Tokito stood on the deck of the ship, did his body register the events of the evening. 

And then, Tokito stood in front of him, protecting him without a thought. The stabbing pain in his chest he felt as he sat in Kou's office dwindled down into a slow, spreading ache. 

After everything he'd done, Tokito felt there was something worthwhile in him to save. His heart thudded against his chest, tingling in a way that made it harder to breathe. 

It wasn't the first time it happened. It wasn't the first time Tokito broke him, remade him so completely without even knowing it.

IV

"Wanna play cards, Kubo-chan?" Tokito says, trying to shuffle a deck with one hand, but only succeeding in spilling half the deck on the floor.

"I thought I was a cheating bastard?" Kubota asks, watching Tokito scramble to pick up the lost cards. 

Tokito looks up, a slow blush on his cheeks, and replies, "I was…it was a bluff!"

"A bluff?" Kubuta repeats, belly flipping without permission. The urge to kiss Tokito is fierce and this time, he doesn't wait 'til later.

II

Again, there were guns pointed at him. It was as familiar as the weight of a gun in his hand, his finger releasing the coil. It occurred to him that maybe it was all too familiar.

There was a flurry of movement and the positions were reversed.

Tokito raised his arm, panting, and pointed the gun down at his former associate, splayed on the ground. Kubota moved, then, almost by instinct. There was more than just this violent world he needed to protect Tokito from. 

Curling his body around him, Kubota ran his hand down Tokito's arm, held Tokito's hand, pulled the trigger.

V

"Tokito," Kubota says, kisses the curve of Tokito's neck. The blankets are a mess on the floor and the sheets are damp with their sweat.

Tokito's hands grip his hips tightly, claw and nail digging into his skin, four little marks on each side. "Kubo-chan…please."

The moonlight filters into the room, making the beads of moisture on Tokito's face glisten. He doesn't deserve moments like these. Never has. Kubota knows this as viscerally as he knows that _yet_ will always be perpetually in the future. 

He leans down, kissing Tokito's once more, swears he can still taste the ocean on his lips.


	6. Seeking Normalcy In All The Wrong Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasai should have known better to worry about those little bastards.

Rating: Teen  
Contains: Outside pov, accidental voyeurism.  
For: Day 28 of Fic-A-Day's June-Fic-A-Day. For this [specific line ](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/289633.html) request.

 

Two days had passed and Kasai still couldn't find them. Kou, the man that ran that little shop Makoto sometimes frequented, only mentioned that he was supposed to meet the boys with a boat in the middle of Yokohama Bay, but was unsuccessful.

"Where the hell are you, little bastards," Kasai grumbled to himself, poking around the yard around the harbor. The freighter Tokito had been held on was already back at the docks, and was being processed. Makoto's work, obviously. Not that he was surprised. 

There was no sign of them on the freighter and he couldn't exactly authorize a dredging of the water for two people, one who didn't exist and another that shouldn't. Instead, he smoked two weeks' worth of cigarettes, searched in various places, and phoned Makoto's line more times than he cared to count. 

He sighed, crushing the latest stub under the sole of his foot. If those bastards were dead, he'd… "Shit."

There was only a small part of the shipyard left to explore and he had this sense in his gut that he wasn't going to find what he wanted. It was when he was near a small storage unit when he heard a muffled sound. 

Kasai slowly walked up to the door, listening hard for anything else. Once he reached the door, he heard more talking that he couldn't get out and a quiet laugh. He took out his gun, and pushed the door open with it. 

On the floor, half naked, was Kubota hovering over a laughing Tokito. "Tokito, at least we won't be bored. Hiding out is pretty dull."

"Fine, but you lay on the floor. My back hurts. "Tokito pushed half-heartedly at Kubota's shoulder with his clawed hand.

"You fucking horny little bastards," Kasai swore, walking towards them. Tokito's eyes widened and he pushed Kubota away fully, struggling to get redressed. 

Kubota sat back with a smile and lit a cigarette. "You know you've lost your mind when you laugh and cry at the same time, Kasai-san."

"So, does Mister Innocent Citizen have any more tales to tell me?" Kasai asked, turned back to the door, wiping his face. Tokito was already yelling and Kubota was ruffling his hair. Things were back to normal.

"Knock it off, Kubo-chan."

"Yes, yes, Tokito. Do you still want me to..."

"SHUT UP!"

 _Yeah...normal._ Kasai lit another cigarette.


	7. Indelible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokito asks a surprising question.

Rating: General  
Notes: For Inksheddings who asked for this little drabble. I tried, babe. Happy Birthday (early, for once) and hopefully you'll have more from me soon.

 

Makoto tunes out the sounds of Yokohama, focusing instead on the soft breeze the open window provides and the way it cools the sweat on his body. They're in bed, quiet, and getting sleepy when Tokito ghosts his hand down Makoto's back. He shivers at the hint of claw and fur against his skin.

"Kubo-chan," Tokito says, still a bit breathless. Makoto can hear the curiosity in Tokito's tone and is curious about that in turn. "Why don't you have any tattoos?"

The question surprises him. But before he can answer, Tokito continues, rambling, "It's just that back when you worked for that old pervert and stuff... I thought it was, yanno, a part of what they did."

Makoto thinks Tokito must have either talked to his uncle or, more likely, watched some silly yakuza drama on the television because he's known about Makoto's past for years now.

It may not be a thing done with needle and ink, but he's been marked indelibly since his days started to matter. 

"Don't I?" he says, and smiles against his pillow as Tokito flails his arms a bit before tackling him, turning him over so he can straddle Makoto's waist.

Tokito's face is half-shocked, half-angry as he runs both hands over every inch of Makoto's skin, yelling, "Where? Where?!"

Makoto just lets him, smiles, and feels it all run deeper.


	8. Janus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokito wonders if he should change to suit Kubota's needs.

Rating: Teen

 

 

Things had changed. He was sure of it. There was a unsettling feeling in the pit of his gut that told him that things had not only changed, but had done so for the worst.

Tokito was glad to be home again. He was glad that he and Kubota managed to get out of Yokohama bay alive and unscathed, but he felt as though he lost something in exchange.

He curled up on the couch, playing his video game, which only served as an excuse to keep an eye on the front door.

Kubota still wasn't home, yet. And his nerves were jangled in the face of the waiting.

It wasn't that Kubota killed people that bothered him. It was a little late for Tokito to get squeamish about that. However, now he was left with the visceral knowledge that it was all because of him. That, if anything, was making his stomach churn.

Because, in the end, Tokito didn't think Kubota had gone as far as he was willing.

"Shit," Tokito cursed, attention drawn away from the game long enough to get his character killed. "Shit."

He tossed the controller to the floor, throwing his head back against the sofa. Would he do the same for Kubota? The question haunted him because he wasn't sure which answer he wanted to be true. He wanted to think he'd do anything for Kubota just like Kubota would do anything for him. But to end life so casually?

Tokito didn't think he could…he didn't think he wanted to, either.

"I'm home," Kubota called out, startling Tokito who had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the tapping at the door.

"What the hell took you so long?" Tokito asked, taking the bags out of Kubota's hands.

Kubota smiled the smile that meant someone was in the hospital and replied, "I wonder…"

"Stupid Kubo-chan always doing stupid shit for that stupid quack doctor." Tokito took out one of the Snickers bars and ate it in three bites. The chocolate did little to calm his irritation and unease, so he ate another immediately after.

"You'll spoil your appetite if you eat all that. I brought dinner."

"What is it?" Tokito asked, eyeing the bag warily. "I hope it's not anything gross from 7-11 again."

"Curry." Kubota smiled at him and set the containers down on the table.

"Curry? Again?" Tokito grumbled, but sat down anyhow.

"Well, this time it's take-out curry instead of homemade curry."

Tokito snorted. "Curry's curry. But great! I'll eat it. I'll eat it," he added after taking in the expression on Kubota's face. 

"Kubo-chan," he began, after polishing off the last bit of food. "Is it okay…if I'm not like you?"

"Why do you ask?" Kubota picked up the plates and brought them to the sink to wash them. 

"Well, I was just thinking. Just because I'm not doesn't mean I can't do other things."

"What are you talking about?" Kubota stopped washing a plate and turned to him with a curious expression.

"Nothing, nothing." Tokito said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll just do it my own way. Even if it's not the same, it's just as good, right?"

Kubota studied him quietly for a moment. "Did something happen?"

"No!" Tokito said, looking away. "I just want…you to depend on me."

"I do," Kubota set the dishes to dry. "I do."

"But I don't think I could ever do what you did…" Tokito frowned, unable to explain himself properly so Kubota would understand what he meant.

"Good," Kubota replied, and Tokito looked up at him. "You don't need to."

"But…"Tokito tried to argue, but Kubota had moved closer to him, holding him close and made his shirt wet from his hands.

"The way you are right now," Kubota said, breath and voice against his ear, "is what I need."


	9. Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokito has more than his share of nightmares.

Rating: Teen  
For: Day 12 of fic_on_demand's June-Fic-A-Day. For kneazles's [nightmare](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/168778.html) request.

 

Tokito wakes, sometimes, in a cold sweat, breath absent, and body tense. He always searches the room, forcing his eyes to adjust to the dark, for Kubota, making sure…making sure. If these are the dreams he remembers, he can't fathom what happens in the ones he can't.

He kills Kubota in these dreams. Crushes his throat. Tears him to shreds. Over and over, he screams, but no sound comes out. Kubota always says goodbye with a kiss and a smile and lone tear down the left side of his face.

And this is when he wakes, unable to shake the feeling that Kubota is gone until he can see the rise and fall of his chest. 

It's then that Kubota will inevitably wake up just enough to roll over, snagging Tokito with him, pressing his head close to Kubota's chest. Only by the sound of thump of Kubota's heart can he fall back asleep.

Tokito doesn't believe in fate, he doesn't believe in prophetic dreams, but he does believe that when Kubota dies, it'll be his fault.

He doesn't need these dreams to know that much is true.


	10. Stale Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later and things haven't changed much.

Rating: Teen  
For: inksheddings for her birthday. And just because. And because I love you.

 

"Come on, Kubo-chan," Tokito calls over his shoulder, "I don't want to miss my show!"

Makoto doesn't change his pace, but he does smile, replying, "We don't want that."

It's ten years to the day since they met. Things haven't changed much. Tokito is still impatient and eager, everything. Makoto still spends his day with a gun in one hand and a cigarette in the other. 

The fur's spread to Tokito's entire arm and partway on his chest and shoulder. It's killing him—slowly, more slowly than they thought—but their enemies still might get them first.

"When we get home," Tokito says, excitedly, "we can try some of those new spicy meatbuns."

"Yes, yes," Makoto says, ignoring the pain in his leg, and keeps pace with Tokito. A bullet to his knee prevents him from running marathons now, but he doesn't care so long as his aim remains.

"And then maybe," Tokito trails off, looking over his shoulder with a half a smile and a slight blush. "We can play that new racing game," he adds quickly, when an old lady passes them.

Home is the same flat he's had all these years. They don't move despite how many people know where they are. Makoto's spent enough bullets to keep them from his front door even if he can still feel their eyes on them from time to time. 

Heating meatbuns takes almost no time at all, and he's grateful. He takes a plateful back to the sofa and sits down. Tokito puts up Makoto's bad leg on the sofa and sits between his thighs. Tokito maneuvers his bad arm under Makoto's, the pressure just enough to relieve some pain, but not too much to cause more. It's an awkward position, but it works for them. Makoto puts the plate on Tokito's lap and watches him watch the show as they eat. 

The show finishes and turns into another, to which Tokito only pays half-attention. Makoto's torn between a cigarette and staying where he is when the empty plate crashes to the floor as Tokito seizes up in pain.

"It's okay," he murmurs, even though it isn't. He rubs the arm just like Kou showed him, just a shade shy of ineffectual, and makes pointless reassurances and promises in a low voice until Tokito slumps against him. 

A few minutes later, he helps Tokito to his feet, barely able to stand himself, and guides him toward their bed. He feels pain with every step and Tokito's breathing hard, and he almost wants to laugh at the absurd picture they must make. 

There's a new bottle of pills on the bedside table and a stale glass of water. He doesn't know how Kou made something Tokito can take, but he's grateful. They each take two and just enough water to choke them down. Tokito sprawls half over him, left leg curling under Makoto's right. It takes Tokito no time at all to fall asleep and he smiles again.

Tomorrow, they'll wake up, stiff and aching. They'll fuck despite it and practically crawl out of bed. Tomorrow, they'll go to the store, look over their shoulders, and come home before their muscles give. Tomorrow, they'll continue dying by degrees and never talk about it. Tomorrow, they'll go to bed far too early at their age and, maybe, they'll finish their bottle of pills.


	11. Take What I Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokito gets Kubota drunk to learn some truths.

Rating: Teen  
For: fic_on_demand's June-Fic-A-Day. For wizefics's [In Vino Veritas](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1161262.html) request.

 

Tokito glanced over at Kubota, who was smoking outside, watching the day settle into dusk. There was something about Kubota's posture that told him that there was something on Kubota's mind. He wanted to ask, but he doubted he'd find anything beyond the typical smile and redirect. 

He looked back to the television, and flipped idly through the channels. He stopped on one of the shows he'd watched at Taki-san's house when he was trying so hard to not think about Kubota that he was willing to watch anything, even that crap. The girl got wasted and ended up telling the guy about every guy she fucked in the past four weeks, and got her ass dumped. Tokito wondered why people watched that crap, but it made him wonder if...

It wasn't exactly difficult for Tokito to get Kubota drunk. Kou was willing to give him what he wanted in exchange for a look at his hand and vague promise to let him look again sometime in the future. In the end, all he had to do was ask. Kubota rarely told him no, and when he did, there was usually a reason. Tokito wasn't always sure what the real reasons were, but he supposed that Kubota wouldn't tell him no for something lame.

Toktio leaned back against the sofa, and looked down at Kubota, who placed his head in Tokito's lap after the fifth round. His head felt fuzzy, but he didn't have the energy to make Kubota stop being weird.

"Kubo-chan?" Tokito hoped that his voice was as clear as it sounded in his head. 

There was a moment or two of silence, but then Kubota responded, "Hmm?"

He looked down and saw Kubota looking up at him, eyes slightly unfocused, smiling at him genuinely. He swallowed once, and looked away. The questions on his tongue disappeared, and instead, he said, "Tell me something." 

"Something?" Kubota reached over and ran his finger down Tokito's forearm, hooking the glove, and removed it. 

Part of him wanted to flinch as the fur and claws came into view, but everything felt too slow, muddied and dim. "Anything, Kubo-chan."

"There's no one I won't kill to keep you with me." Kubota removed his glasses, and placed them on the arm of the couch behind him. 

In the back of his mind, Tokito knew he should be put off or even scared by the truth he could hear in the words, but instead he felt heat suffused through his body. "Why?"

Kubota reached up and grabbed the back of Tokito's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It wasn't like their usual kisses, all teeth and tongue, biting and hard. Instead, it was soft, deep, and slowly turned all the words and questions rambling about his brain off. Kubota pulled away, their lips still touching, and replied, "Because I'm yours."


	12. Until The Tide Comes Crawling Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kubota dreams.

Fandom: Wild Adapter  
Rating: Mature  
Contains: Character death.  
For: Day 15 of fic_on_demand's June-Fic-A-Day. For galerian_ash's [strong character crying](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1017198.html) request.

 

Even though it's summer, the flat isn't overly hot or muggy. The air conditioner isn't sluggish, and the room is pleasantly cool. The sounds of the city drift up from the slightly open door of the balcony. Kubota takes out a cigarette, and moves to go outside, but stops at the sound of Tokito's laugh, puts it back in the pack.

He turns around, and leans against the glass of the door, and watches as Tokito tries to chase melting ice cream down his arm with his tongue. Most of it ends up on the floor, and the rest is just a sticky trail on his skin. Kubota wonders if Tokito will hit him if he tries to lick it off.

"Kubo-chan," Tokito says, and Kubota can tell Tokito's in a good mood. "The ice cream was really good. You should have some next time."

"I had some this time," Kubota answers with a smile. "But someone stole it from me and ate it."

Tokito doesn't reply, but Kubota revels in the blush that spreads across Tokito's cheeks. 

"What should we do today?" Tokito asks, and flumps down on the couch into an untidy sprawl.

Kubota shrugs. Doing nothing sounds just as good as doing anything and he's already doing his favourite thing. Tokito's still smiling, and he continues watching.

"I'm bored, Kubo-chan." Tokito pushes himself up enough to give Kubota the look he has when he wants something, and he feels as though Kubota is obliged to get it. 

"Take a nap," Kubota answers, "it's too hot to do anything outside, and the air conditioner is working for once."

Tokito shoots him a suspicious glance, but gets up anyhow. "Sure…are you coming?"

"Since you asked," Kubota replies, and tosses his half-crumpled pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. 

"Stupid Kubo-chan, I wasn't asking," Tokito yells, but doesn't do anything more to stop him from following. The bedroom is only slightly warmer than the living room. The bed sheets are cool and dry, and Tokito isn't calling him a pervert just yet.

Their clothes end up in a messy pile on the floor, and Tokito is underneath him, nothing but sweat between them. " _Kubo-chan_ "

Tokito then rolls him over, straddling his waist. Kubota just lies there, still, and watches the way Tokito watches him. Kubota feels Tokito's hands trail over him and he almost jumps when he feels no leather, no fur, no claws, ten fingers, ten nails, ten perfectly delicious scratch marks down his chest.

He runs his finger down Tokito's hand, on each finger, each knuckle, and smiles. "Your hand."

"Stupid Kubo-chan," Tokito says, and smiles, comes, "of course it's fine now."

"Hmm?" Kubota tries to ask, but his body is tensing and Tokito's sweat and skin is plastered to his. He can't breathe and doesn't care. 

Tokito's voice is in his ear, and hot breath on his flesh. "Kubo-chan."

Kubota wakes with a gasp, and scrambles for his glasses only to knock them to the floor. The flat, bed, is empty except for him, has been for weeks. He covers his face with his hand, and sighs. He needs a cigarette. He then reaches with damp fingers for his glasses before he changes his mind and leaves them on the ground.

He can't see a thing anymore, anyhow.


	13. Semi-Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokito wants chocolate, and Kubo-chan, as always, obliges him.

Rating: Teen

 

Tokito sat on the floor of the living room and tried not to break the controller when he was defeated for the fourth time. It was actually the sixth time, but two of them didn't count since both were Kubo-chan's fault. Who asked Kubo-chan to hang all over him and breathe in his ear like that? To make up for this, Tokito had sent Kubo-chan out to get him some chocolate, because he wanted some, and he had eaten the last of even his secret stash two days before.

He glanced at the door and scowled. Just what was taking Kubo-chan so long? Hadn't he left half an hour ago? Ignoring the annoyance at the fact that Tokito was there, and Kubo-chan _wasn't_ , even if it was at his insistence, he refocused his attention on the game with renewed vigour. He was going to kill this guy, and he was going to kill him good.

Ten minutes later, Kubo-chan opened the door, removed his shoes, and sauntered the rest of the way inside. 

"Finally," he groused as Kubo-chan walked over to him. There was a slight smile on Kubo-chan's face, which could be worrisome, but he figured it had to do with the fact he was _still_ stuck at the same fucking place.

"Your chocolate," Kubota said, thrusting a chocolate pop in his direction. Tokito grabbed it and stuffed it his mouth with a quick nod at Kubo-chan before turning back to the game. 

He had only sucked on his treat for a few moments before he stilled his fingers on the controller. He could feel Kubo-chan's eyes on him, and it was disconcerting.

"Waissit?" he asked around his pop, as he turned around. Kubo-chan was smiling at him, still. One of those smiles that would have been laughter in anyone else. And it was directed at him.

"I wonder," Kubota replied idly, smirking at him. There were a few moments where they just looked at each other, Tokito getting more annoyed, and Kubo-chan, more amused.

He pulled the pop out of his mouth angrily, and yelled, "WHAT?"

Kubota's lips curled a little, and he shrugged as he continued to stare at him. Tokito looked down at his pop, almost ready to eat it again when he noticed what it was he was eating. He could feel his face getting red as he stared at the confection in his hand, unable to look away, and definitely unable to look Kubo-chan in the eye. Kubo-chan, the ass, had bought him a chocolate...cock. And he had stuck it in his mouth, unhesitatingly, and...sucked on it...in front of Kubo-chan. 

"KUBO-CHAN, YOU ASSHOLE!" Tokito yelled, and threw the pillow he'd been leaning against at his face. Kubo-chan continued to smile, even as he batted the projectile away.

"You wanted chocolate, and it was the only I could find today," Kubota replied easily. Tokito didn't even want to know where the hell Kubo-chan found the damned thing. Probably one of the stores that unlicensed bastard made Kubo-chan visit on his _jobs_. 

"Bullshit!" Tokito wondered if he'd ever be able to look at Kubo-chan without blushing again.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Kubota said. "It's eight p.m. on Valentine's Day. Most places are out."

It made sense, now that Tokito thought about it, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. He looked over at Kubo-chan out of the corner of his eye, and then back down at the chocolate, which he unfortunately still wanted, and back at Kubo-chan once more. 

"If you say anything, you're on the couch for a month," Tokito said, glaring for good measure, before stuffing the chocolate cock back in his mouth with as much dignity he could muster, and turned back to his game, pretending he couldn't feel the smirk on Kubo-chan's face.


	14. Moments

For: stagesoflove's Five Moments of Insanity.

Breaking

It's instinct that moves Kubota over to Tokito when he starts thrashing about after Shouta's well-meaning attempt to wake up memories probably better left forgotten. It's also instinct that leads him to attempt to wrap his arms around Tokito's body. He can even explain why he lets Tokito crush his arm as Kubota holds him close.

These things, actions, he can explain. These things he can understand. Though, what he can't explain is why, even with his arm shattered, he's happy that Tokito is even touching him. Or why all he can think of is wanting to be kissing him.

Fallen

The truth dances on the tip of his tongue, but refuses to come out. It's not when Shouta asks that he knows the answer. Why he picked up that stray cat, brought him home, despite everything. It's later on, lost and alone in a dark alley that he realises, Shouta's unearned wisdom still echoing in his ear.

"At first sight," he murmurs to himself, feels foolish for it. If Tokito were there, he might tell him…

"What are you doing here?"

Tokito is looking at him, and Kubota swallows those words down. 

"What?"

Kasai-san was right; it's already too late.

Shaken

It's a strange sensation that grips Kubota when he hears the amused voice of that old man on the phone. He almost doesn't recognise it for what it is; he's only felt it twice before. Fear, he knows, is a side effect of that other thing Tokito makes him feel.

Sanada laughs and he can hear the threat in his voice.

Without thinking, in broad daylight, he grabs Tokito's hand in his and is frozen to the spot. He's torn between running away and killing the old man right then and there.

And they still have to buy that cup.

Lists

Kubota has a small list he keeps in the back of his mind. He doesn't like to think himself hotheaded or vindictive, but he knows he's both.

There's a column of names on this list written in clean, crisp, delicate black lines.

He thinks of this list whenever he can see Tokito's face, feel his skin... And now, especially now, when he hears his voice.

"All right, Kubo-chan, who's your god?"

Lies and truths are sidestepped with a simple, "I wonder."

And when God screams…

"No…no more!! Please stop, Akira-san!!" 

…another name, in perfect, precise kanji, adds to his list.

Owned

Kubota has a small list he keeps in the back of his mind. He doesn't like to think himself hotheaded or vindictive, but he knows he's both.

There's a column of names on this list written in clean, crisp, delicate black lines.

He thinks of this list whenever he can see Tokito's face, feel his skin... And now, especially now, when he hears his voice.

"All right, Kubo-chan, who's your god?"

Lies and truths are sidestepped with a simple, "I wonder."

And when God screams…

"No…no more!! Please stop, Akira-san!!" 

…another name, in perfect, precise kanji, adds to his list.


End file.
